


Lakeside Camp Fight

by scarletcougar



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcougar/pseuds/scarletcougar





	Lakeside Camp Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megaxrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megaxrocks).



For: [megaxrocks](http://megaxrocks.tumblr.com/)

“Will you STOP touching me, abomination!” snarled Fenris.

Anders rolled his eyes. “You are bleeding a trail right to us. I have to touch you to wash this and bandage it.” He poured water from a bowl over the elf’s shoulder, and scooped another bowl of water from the lake by leaning sideways from his rock seat. He picked bits of twigs and rusted metal from Fenris’ shoulder where a crappy sword that managed to clip Fenris, then emptied the bowl of water over the shoulder again.

Fenris growled, turned, claws aiming to tear through Anders.

Anders dextrously turned the bowl. Claws hit the wooden shield. “Would you rather I used magic? It would go much swifter, then you could be rid of me and not have me touching you anymore.”

“Don’t you DARE! Vile apostate! How dare you threaten me with magic!”

Anders deflected again with the bowl. Angry amber fire in his eyes. “I am trying to HEAL you… you reprobate!”

Hawke snickered from where he leaned on a nearby tree watching the fight. “Whenever you two lovers are done, Varric says food’s ready.”

Fenris thumped his ass back down. “Hurry up, mage.” He refused to let Hawke’s jest affect him. _Lovers?!_ Fenris thought with exasperation. He glanced over his shoulder at the gentle focused expression on Anders’ face as the mage skillfully wrapped a bandage around his shoulder. His own expression softened. He didn’t hate Anders really. It worried him that Hawke might know this. It was just easier to fight with Anders than it was to say what was on his mind and in his heart.

Amber eyes lifted to meet mossy green ones. Anders smiled compassionately.

Fenris looked away swiftly, ears turning a dark pink shade.


End file.
